The present invention pertains to novel compounds, particularly to quaternary ammonium salts, and most specifically to salts of a alkyl 2-ethylhexyl dimethylammonium chloride, where the alkyl group may be an aliphatic hydrocarbon having a carbon chain length of from about 6 to about 18, and to a fabric softening composition including this novel compound.
Quaternary ammonium salts are well known as fabric softening agents, and may be combined with solvents such as water or isopropyl alcohol to form dispersions that are suitable as fabric softening compositions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,998, issued to Joy on July 29, 1980, and entitled "Quaternary Ammonium Compounds as Fabric Softening Agents," discloses a quaternary ammonium salt that includes an alkyl group having a somewhat longer chain length at the position corresponding to the 2-ethylhexyl branch of the present composition. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,137, issued to Egan et al on Apr. 8, 1974, and entitled "Mixtures of Aliphatic Amines and Quaternary Ammonium Compounds Thereof", discloses a blend of amines and quats having utility as fabric softeners. The 2-ethylhexyl branch of the present invention is not among the R groups disclosed in the Egan quaternaries. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,644, issued to Bisschops et al on July 27, 1982, and entitled "Quaternary Ammonium Salt Mixtures", discloses quaternaries having alkyl groups that are longer than the present 2-ethyklhexyl group. Further, the Bisschops quats are only slightly dispersible in water, undergoing gelification at quat concentrations in excess of about 15%. See Bisschops, column 6, lines 64-68, and column 7, lines 1-4.